


The Bower

by GretchenSinister



Series: My Top 10 JackRabbit Fics [2]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Fluff, Intercrural Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22079482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "In which they have sex in the middle of the warren on the grass and surrounded by flowers. ‘Cause Bunny wants it to be special but Jack is all like “whatever lets just do it already”, but deep inside (no pun) he’s actually pretty nervous.(omg i’m so sorry if this sounds chesee…)"Just what it says on the tin, everybody. Also intercrural sex.
Relationships: E. Aster Bunnymund/Jack Frost
Series: My Top 10 JackRabbit Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589287
Comments: 4
Kudos: 134
Collections: JackRabbit Short Fics





	The Bower

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 6/5/2013.

If he’s being perfectly honest with himself, Jack has to admit that this was all his idea. Or, rather, it resulted from his idea, so that made it the same thing, right? Either way, he has no right to be nervous. Right? But he still is. Part of him knows that, if, after all of his teasing of Bunny, Bunny had said: “No, and here’s why”, he would have been kind of relieved. After three hundred years alone, he’s certainly out of the habit of thinking about sex. Well, in the concrete at least. In the abstract, anything was fair game! Which is probably why he had blithely started a relationship with an anthropomorphic rabbit in the first place.

An anthropomorphic rabbit! What was he thinking? What was Bunny thinking? He’s half-tempted, when he shows up at the Warren, to say: “Just kidding! Let’s be awkwardly close friends for a few decades or even a century—”. No. He does want Bunny, and Bunny does want him—apparently—so today’s the day, a week after they had decided sex was going to happen. Jack had teased Bunny for the delay, but now he’s glad of it. It’s let him know that this is something he really wants to do, not just the next step in the escalation of their flirting games.

“Bunny!” He can’t see where he is in the Warren. Is this going to get weird? Does he have to find him first? What’s actually going to go down here? He knows how it would be between two human men, but again, Bunny isn’t human and if a few things North and Tooth have alluded to are true, he’s not just a version of a rabbit but actually a space alien. And that raises a lot of unanswerable questions.

Jack is distracted from his thoughts when he notices a grassy path bordered with crocuses and daffodils leading towards the center of the Warren. He lands and begins to walk along it, though it doesn’t really reassure him. Bunny is the Guardian of new life, right? Does that mean anything, well, _strange_ could result from them getting together?

More and more varieties of flowers line the path the closer Jack gets to the center, and by the time he’s there, the blooms and the foliage to support them have grown to form a sun-dappled bower. And of course there is Bunny, standing in the middle, no bandolier or anything else. Just himself, soft gray fur and strong limbs.

“You really went overboard for this,” Jack says.

Bunny smiles at him. “You deserve it, Frostbite.” He steps forward, taking Jack’s hands. “Come lie down with me in the long grass.”

The invitation sounds like something from another time, but Jack can’t find it in his heart to tease as Bunny draws him down to the fragrant green, stripping off his sweatshirt and pants as he does so. And Jack is glad, because in this place it had almost seemed to be an affront to it to enter while clothed.

Bunny nuzzles his cheek against Jack’s own, running his paws down his chest. “Don’t know if I can really kiss ya, Jack,” he breathes.

“It’s all right.” Jack can feel his breath starting to hitch already with every touch of warm fur on his cool skin.

“Good. Now just relax for a bit Jackie, I never got to see you like this before.”

Bunny’s version of seeing is more tactile than Jack had expected, more than anything he thought Bunny would do. Every inch of his body is touched by those fever-warm paws, that slightly damp nose, until he is panting with every touch and achingly hard.

“Bunny—I—so good—don’t know how to make you feel this way,” Jack gasps as Bunny licks into the shell of his ear. He reaches up to caress and gently scratch at what he guesses are Bunny’s sensitive places, but he has no idea if Bunny’s enjoying or just tolerating. It’s hard to think of anything with the attention that’s being paid to him.

“Think you’re doing just fine, Bunny whispers, and guides Jack’s hand downward until he can feel Bunny’s own erection. Now this doesn’t require too much thought. He smiles a little and begins to stroke, glad that he’s responsible for this pulse and throb, and glad that Bunny isn’t too different from himself there.

“Hey, slow down there.” Bunny lift’s Jack’s hand and presses his nose into it. “That’s not all we’re doing.” He reaches over to the side and picks up a small pot of something that looks and smells like a flowery lotion. Jack can’t conceal his look of apprehension, but Bunny simply runs his paws down his back. “Not today, Jack. You’ve been adventurous enough already. This is a little different.” He directs Jack to lie down, and generously spreads the lotion on Jack’s inner thighs, on and behind his balls, and even up into the cleft of his ass. Rubbing his legs together now feels so slick, so good, that combined with the attention, oh the attention, Bunny is paying to him, he feels as though he’ll come with the next touch.

Bunny gently turns him over, and Jack begins to get nervous again, but Bunny directs him with a few words to keep his legs close together. All he can do is obey, because as he puts the sensation of hard warmth between his buttocks together with his image of Bunny’s cock, he finds his mind losing focus again. And then—then Bunny is guiding his cock to the space between Jack’s legs, and now it makes sense, what he’s doing. Jack clenches his thighs even tighter and is rewarded with a soft moan from Bunny, who begins to thrust faster now, steady and hard, and Jack suddenly looks forward to the day he can take Bunny inside of him.

Bunny reaches around Jack so he can stroke Jack in time with the rest of his movements, and Jack would be embarrassed with how quickly he comes from this if he wasn’t blinded from bliss, even enjoying Bunny’s newly frantic movements as the strength in Jack’s arms give out, leaving Jack with the side of his face pressed into the thick green grass as he watches Bunny come all over his thighs.

He’s filthy, but he doesn’t care. He feels great, and he knows Bunny must as well. He rolls over ready to doze off after an exchange of smiles, and that almost happens.

Bunny’s whiskers tickle as he cleans him off. The sensation and thought are intriguing, and Jack’s already thinking about what they’ll do when they wake up as he falls asleep in Bunny’s arms.


End file.
